


I Love You, No Matter What.

by zemole



Category: Red Hot Chili Peppers (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zemole/pseuds/zemole
Summary: John can’t sleep.





	I Love You, No Matter What.

The balcony was open letting the chilly night air into the hotel room causing Anthony to stir in his sleep, his eyes slowly opening as he reached around the bed trying to find warmth that was missing. His eyes darted around the room until they fell on the opened sliding glass doors. The moonlight poured in giving him a view of John leaning against the railing only in his boxers. He pressed his cigarette to his lips taking a deep drag as he looked out at the starry night sky. 

Anthony crawled out of bed and snagged his discarded underwear and pulling them onto his hips. Softly he padded over towards the door, and crept outside, his arms wrapping around the thinner man causing the brunette to jump. 

“Fuck you scared me.” John sighed, as he turned in the singer’s arms. 

Anthony looked into John’s eyes and could tell he was exhausted. “Why aren’t you in bed?” He asked. John shrugged, “The spirits won’t be quiet.” Was the mumbled reply. Anthony’s heart sank and he pulled the younger closer to him. “It’s gonna be okay.” He assured, as he placed a kiss on John’s plush lips. If he could make the voices stop he would, whatever mental illness his friend was going through, he would be there to hold him. “Come back to bed with me.” 

“Okay.” John sighed, flicking his cigarette off the balcony and fallowing the elder musician inside. Anthony pulled back the comforter, patting the spot next to him, John crawling into bed and laying down. Anthony pulled John into his body, wrapping his arms around the guitarist thin waist. “I love you, no matter what.” He mumbles into his neck, closing his eyes, falling back into slumber. 

Anthony kept that promise, after everything they went through, throughout the years. He always loved John, even when he wasn’t the easiest to love.


End file.
